


Lover of Legends

by yamilisa



Series: Lover of Legends [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamilisa/pseuds/yamilisa
Summary: Link and Ivee like to meet up in the middle of the night, for… Yup. That. :-3 This time around, Ivee starts to realise that Link might just be The One. The downside of being together with the main character of a video game, though, is that the main character - Link - might get called away at the most inconvenient of times when the owner of the game - us - decides that he or she wants to play.





	1. Like an animal

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: It’s been way too long since I last wrote something. I kid you not, my left hand had trouble typing the word ‘sex’. XD But I had to get this out of my system.  
I like to imagine that, while we’re not playing, the characters in a game go about their daily lives. In this case, Link, who maybe isn’t all that tough. He’s just a Hero because us, players, make him do all the things he does, while maybe he’d prefer to do… other things. When we decide we want to play, he might’ve been in the middle of something really interesting.  
Also, Link talks in this fic, because I don't know why he shouldn't. Let's just assume he only talks to people he's close to.  


Disclaimer: The Legend Of Zelda and its characters do NOT belong to me, no profit is being made from this fic.

Chapter 1: Like an animal

“Why Ivee, fancy seeing you here!” Link cheered. Looked like he wouldn't be alone tonight, as he had hoped. She was here. She said she’d be here, and she really was. This girl, who he’d taken a liking to these last couple of weeks, could she really fall for someone who’d be away a lot, someone who’d sworn loyalty to the princess? He had to admit that Ivee was nothing like the princess. The princess’ beauty was beyond compare, but too much in a doll like kind of way. Ivee at the other hand was cute, and playful; the kind of girl who liked to climb up trees as a kid. He liked her quirkiness and her tomboy kind of attitude.  
And also, Zelda wasn't here right now. Ivee was. Like, in the flesh. Flesh of which he knew it was very warm and willing.  
“Kyaa! Dammit, Link, would you take that off?!” Ivee gasped, slapping Link’s shoulder with the confidence of someone who’d been cozy with him before. Like, really cozy. Earlier that day, they had agreed upon this secret midnight rendez-vous. Wasn’t the first time they’d met up like this either.  
She’d told him before that she liked these midnight strolls. Fewer people around. Fewer people to catch them together. But walking around aimlessly without knowing when or where to meet each other was a bit stupid after all. The sooner they could meet up, the more time they could spend together before daybreak. That's why they had decided to meet up near the shrine behind Link's house. People didn’t go there. They were afraid of that shrine, thinking it would suck them in. Ivee wasn’t. She thought it was rather exciting.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Link said, quickly taking off his Dark Link mask. “I just got this from Kilton. It makes me quicker at night.”  
“And it scares off innocent virgins like me!”  
“You’re not a virgin!” Link snorted. He wasn’t surprised to bump into her at this time of night. She’d told him before that she liked these midnight strolls. Fewer people around. Fewer people to catch them together.  
“Shush!” Ivee hissed under her breath. “I am if I ever want to find a husband around here.”  
“Even after 100 years, this place is still so conservative?”  
“Yup. Better not let anyone catch me when I sneak out of your house tomorrow. Especially not that gossiping hag, Nikki. She’ll tell my mother straight away.”  
They walked in silence for a moment, enjoying the crisp night air. Ivee was so happy that fate had sent such a handsome, eligible young man to come live in their village. And that it had enabled him to rescue the beautiful house he was living in now. She had always liked that house. She’d have found it such a shame for it to be torn down.  
“So, basically, you’re 100 years older than the age you appear to be.”  
“No. No, I’m not,” Link said, vehemently wagging his finger. “During those 100 years I’ve been lying there in stasis, I didn’t really live, I just existed. I refuse to acknowledge them.”  
“So I should regard you as a 17 year old boy then.”  
“Not regard. I _am_ a 17 year old boy.”  
Ivee chuckled. One thing was for sure, though: he made love with the vigour of a 17 year old.  
Link opened the door to his house and ushered her in. No need to light lanterns. The Great Flame Blade and Fire Rod being showcased on his walls provided just the right amount of intimate light.“Or you could just marry me,” he suddenly said.  
“You? I thought you were into the princess,” Ivee said, toeing off her boots.  
“Isn’t princess Zelda dead?” Link carefully queried. “I mean, I did see the King of Hyrule in a vision, asking me to protect his daughter. But the events he was talking about are from 100 years ago. So surely, she cannot still be alive. I’m absolutely positive that I was the only one who woke up in the Shrine of Resurrection.”  
“Maybe there’s still another Shrine of Resurrection somewhere,” Ivee suggested. “Within the castle or so, which you can only reach once Calamity Ganon’s defeated? Who knows, she might be sleeping somewhere, awaiting the return of her Hero.”  
Link thought about it for a moment. “I do hear a female voice every now and then. Obviously, I don’t remember the sound of her voice, but yeah… Maybe...” He scratched his head and thought some more. “But even if she would be alive, she’s my superior. I mean, obviously I care for her deeply. But not in that kind of way. More like, in a servant kind of position. No no, princess Zelda is off limits.”  
Ivee felt her heart skip a beat. Now, this was an interesting bit of info. She wondered, what Link had told her just now… About marrying him… Maybe it wasn’t in jest. She didn’t dare ask him if he was for real. It being a joke would’ve stung too hard.  
Besides, when the time was right, she wanted a decent proposal. With ring and all.  
“So yeah, I don’t really think of her in such a way,” Link continued. “You know… romantically.” Sexually. “I have way to much respect for her.”  
“Respect? Just… excuse me for a moment,” Ivee guffawed, unceremoniously grabbing Link between his legs.  
“What the…?”  
“Sorry. Just had to check if your balls were still there.”  
“Are you questioning my manliness?”  
“Never.” She’d been joking, of course. Link wasn’t only popular for his looks and his striking blue eyes. He really was very considerate towards the fairer sex. She’d never forget how kind and patient he had been with her during their first time together.  
Chuckling, Link took two cups out from a cupboard and poured himself some Noble Pursuit. “I got this from over at the Gerudo’s. You want some too? It’s good.” He took the bottle of Noble Pursuit and both their cups, and sat himself down at the table. He invited Ivee to do the same, and so she did.  
“Sure,” Ivee smiled. They both new that Noble Pursuit wasn’t what she had come for. But it was okay. This stalling and flirting back and forth was part of their foreplay. She watched Link while he was enjoying his drink. Poured himself another. She rubbed up his leg with her foot. A bit higher each time. He let her, and she sighed blissfully. Only ten more minutes or so, and she would be between the sheets with this gorgeous boy. And yes, she was aware of the fact that he might’ve had others, all over the kingdom. But she liked to believe that she was his favourite. It sure felt that way when they were getting it on.  
“What?” Link murmured, as he caught her staring at him.  
“You’re pretty,” Ivee smiled. “Especially for someone whose been sleeping for 100 years.”  
Link smiled in return. “It’s magic.” His eyes softened. “You know, having faced death as many times as I have… It really makes me appreciate the company of a girl.”  
Ivee replied with a lovedrunk grin of her own. She took another slow sip from her drink, savouring the sweet taste and the slight sharpness from the alcohol. “By the way, where were you the other day? I woke up and you were gone. That’s so not like you!”  
“Ah yeah, sorry ‘bout that. I got summoned again. Happens a lot. Up until then, it had never happened while you were around, though.”  
Ivee scrunched up here nose. “Summoned?”  
“Yes, quite inconvenient when I’m right in the middle of something. I don’t know what causes it or who does it, but it’s like someone is controlling everything I do. Someone, somewhere, in an alternate universe or something. Just out of nowhere, I suddenly get transported to where I last was when they stopped controlling me, and they make me do all kinds of things. You know, the first time I spoke to you, that wasn’t even me. I mean- it was me, of course, but they steered me to the shop and made me talk to you.”  
“What?” The foot going up his leg stopped. “They _made_ you talk to me?”  
Link carefully reached for her hand. “Are you angry? You look angry.”  
“No, I’m not angry. Just… confused.”  
“Oh. Okay. ‘Coz, I’m glad they made me talk to you. I thought you were really cute the moment I saw you.”  
Ivee smirked. “You’re such a smooth talker.”  
“I mean it. And your foot has stopped.”  
“Sorry.” The foot went up again. She wouldn’t fight with Link. This would lead to something good for her as well. Fighting with Link would be a very bad idea right now, a little voice inside her head decided. “So, what else do they _make_ you do?”  
Link suddenly gasped and squirmed on his seat. Ivee was doing some pretty interesting stuff with her foot between his legs.  
Ivee grinned as she tickled his privates with her toes. She briefly squirmed on her seat as well. Ever since she’d set foot in this house, her juices had started flowing. Link just had that kind of effect on her.  
“You know, fight… Mmh, that’s nice. Fight monsters. Swing heavy weapons around at them. Climb rocks, and mountainsides, and buildings. Even while it’s raining and everything’s slippery. It makes me slide down again, but they keep on making me climb. It hurts. They don’t seem to care.”  
Ivee’s mouth had fallen open. “That’s brutal!”  
“It doesn’t stop there,” Link continued. “Sometimes they make me go to freezing or sweltering areas while I’m not dressed properly for that kind of climate. Or they make me drown. Or let me fall in bottomless pits or lava. I also get electrocuted or frozen solid from time to time.”  
“Yikes. But… you seem to look fine, nevertheless.”  
“Oh yeah, they also send me to a Great Fairy every now and then. Have you met one of them? Scary women, they are. But I can find fairies there that patch me up with their healing powers, so that’s nice. Or I get to sit in an onsen, or sleep in a bed, that also makes me feel better again.”  
“But you said that you get dropped in lava or bottomless pits. I can't believe you're still alive.”  
Link pulled up his shoulders. “Again, magic. And it’s not just the physical aspect of it all. Sometimes, they make me wear women's clothes. Or make me do trials in my underwear!”  
“At least that doesn’t hurt.”  
“It’s humiliating! What do they take me for?”  
“My poor darling.” It was now Ivee who reached for Link’s hand in a comforting gesture. “I feel so bad for you.”  
“Meh...” Link shrugged. “All that running and rock climbing got me my body, though.”  
“Hmm, very true! Speaking of which...” Ivee slowly slurped from her drink, her eyes dreamily glazing over. “Think you could put on that barbarian stuff again? You look so good in that.”  
“Oh, really?”  
“Hmm, yeah...” Ivee said in a low voice. The Barbarian Armour just screamed sex to her. “Those shorts just drive me crazy. And the body paint… Rawrr...”  
Link chuckled. “Okay, I’ll go change,” he said, heading upstairs. He took the Great Flame Blade with him, so he could see.  
Ivee rubbed her hands together and giggled with anticipation. She quickly finished her drink and followed Link upstairs. That’s where they would end up anyway. By the time she got there, Link had already changed, bodypaint and all.  
“How did you put on that bodypaint so quickly?”  
“It automatically appears when I put the clothes on. You know, as part of the set.”  
“Hmm, I like it, I like it!” Ivee cheered, sidling up close to him and gliding her hand along the one on his belly. “Especially this one here.” She hotly breathed into his ear as she followed the pattern down, and then suddenly stopped.  
“What?”  
“You...” Ivee made a funny little noise, sneaking a peek under his shorts. “You wear nothing under these?”  
“Of course not. My briefs are longer than these shorts. That would just look ridiculous.”  
Ivee’s funny little noise turned into a funny little laugh. This playing around had taken long enough. She had to have him now. “You get onto that bed right now, Mister Hero,” she growled, starting to shove Link towards his bed.  
Link laughed as he was pushed onto the bed and Ivee pulled off his boots. She was seriously going for it now. He watched as she stripped for him, and reached for the horns on his head to take off his Barbarian Hood.  
“No, don’t take it off,” Ivee quickly said, and then she sultrily moved over to the bed. “Only the shorts.” Quite essential for what they were about to do. “It looks so good on you. Like an animal.” She waited for him to get rid of the shorts and then straddled him. She paused for a moment, looking him up and down with greedy eyes, as if she didn’t really know where to start. Then she growled hungrily. “You’re so fit. Fit, but not burly. Exactly my kind of guy.” She inhaled deeply through her nose. His manly scent made her head spin.  
Sensing her urgency, Link manoeuvred himself on top, a bit awkwardly given the size of his bed.  
“You need a bigger bed,” Ivee stated.  
“I know,” Link agreed. “I’ll ask Bolson if I see him. He might do it for a wink and a smile.”  
“You’re such a slut.”  
“A slut who’s gonna save Hyrule.”  
Once they were settled, he nestled his hips against the warm haven between her thighs. And even though both their bodies were burning with desire, now it was Link’s turn to pause, gazing down upon Ivee’s face in a warm, almost loving way. He lowered his head, careful to avoid hurting her with the sharp horns while his lips slowly gravitated towards hers. It was a tight fit, but her face fit in between them just about. Ivee sure was living on the edge with her kinky preferences.  
“Do you look like that to all of them?” Ivee said, just before his lips touched. The little voice inside her head went ballistic. What did we just agree upon, she heard it shriek. It was too late now. She’d blurted it out. Come what may.  
“What? All of who?” Link asked, confused.  
Ivee shrugged. “While you’re out and about throughout Hyrule, surely, you must often feel the need to… you know… Relieve your stress.”  
“You think there are others?”  
Ivee nodded hesitantly.  
“Ivee, I can fast travel. I can be here in the blink of an eye. Whenever I feel the need to relieve stress, I come to you.”  
She stared up at him, seeking for any trace of dishonesty in his eyes. She didn’t know if she could believe him. But right now, she would’ve believed anything. “You mean it?”  
Link laughed softly. “Honestly, you think I’d want to get it on with a Zora?”  
Ivee blinked and shook her head at the mental image of Link in the arms of a Zora. "You’re right. What was I thinking? I’m sorry. Forget I said anything.”  
“Already forgotten.” Well, he couldn’t blame her, could he? He was aware of the way he looked.  
He dipped his head down for a second attempt, and this time there were no objections, only little sighs of approval. While his tongue was caressing Ivee’s, his hand slid up to cup her warm, soft breast. He gently started massaging it and started playing with the rosy, tender nubbin, circling his thumb over it.  
“Hn… that feels so nice,” Ivee mumbled into his mouth, burying the fingers of one hand into the mane of his barbarian hood. She moaned loudly as she felt Link swelling against her entrance. She was so ready for him.  
She was not ready for what she heard next.  
“Oh, you have got to be kidding me! Man, fuck my life!”  
“What? What is it?” Ivee moaned. Her eyes fluttered open, and then her face changed when she saw the blue glow surrounding Link. “Oh no! You’re...”  
“Yup. I’m being summoned,” Link said, hastily putting on his shorts. “Why? Why now?”  
“N-no! You cannot do this to me!”  
“Believe you me, I’m not doing anything! It’s them! The ones controlling me in that other dimension I just told you about!” He was turning a transparent blue, and quickly grappled for his boots and... Sheikah Slate? Oh, already on his hip. Neat. Next thing he knew, he started floating in mid air. “I’m so terribly sorry!” was the last thing she could hear him say. And poof, off he was.  
The scream that followed could probably be heard outside Link’s house and far beyond.  
“You JERK!” That was directed to the one who had summoned Link, who and where ever he was. Not to Link. Never to Link.  
She had a little tantrum, naked, on the bed, and then she flopped down again. Closing her eyes, she counted to ten and took a few deep, cleansing breaths.  
She had no right to complain. She was on _Link’s_ bed. On *Link’s* bed. Permittedly. She covered herself with the blanket and inhaled deeply, wrapping his scent all around her. Other girls could only have a whiff of this while he was talking to them. If they were lucky. And if he didn’t happen to reek of horse or muddy swamp water. And while Link was not here right now, it slowly started sinking in that she really was the fortunate one. Asking him if he had others in the middle of their love game had definitely been very bold and risky. Instead of being zapped away with the intention of coming back to her as soon as he could, he might as well have kicked her out. But now that Zelda was out of the picture as a rival… You know, imagining that this might actually go somewhere should bring some more joy to her endless daily sweeping job and, well, life in general.  
Ivee nodded to herself. In the future, every time she would doubt him, she would picture him with a Zora.

Next chapter: Link, making up. ^_~


	2. Trying to avoid a scandal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link. Making up. Enough said. ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Told myself I wouldn’t go down this road again, but there you go. It happened. It’s Link’s fault for being so goodlooking.  
Initially, I was going for short, sweet and – dare I say it – funny oneshot with this fic. But then with the first chapter ending in an anticlimax, I really felt like I had to write a follow up. So, enjoy ^_^

Disclaimer: The Legend Of Zelda and its characters do NOT belong to me, no profit is being made from this fic.

Chapter 2: Trying to avoid a scandal

Sweeping, sweeping, always sweeping in front of the shop. But in her head, Ivee wasn’t sweeping. She was in bed. With link. Having hot sex. It was especially his confession that she wouldn’t have to share him with anyone else that made her feel so good inside. Knowing that would add a whole new level to their love making. To Ivee at least. Coz Ivee was a girl. And for girls, that kind of stuff was very important.  
The dreamy smile on her face faded when she saw an unknown figure approaching from the corner of her eye. Looked quite strange. Long blond fringe over one eye. White scarf wrapped around his head and mouth. She didn’t really trust the guy, but for the sake of their commerce, she conjured a smile upon her face.  
“Hullo traveller, lovely weather, isn’t it? Care to visit our shop?”  
“I’ll make it up to you,” the strange man hissed.  
Ivee stared stupidly at the curious person in front of her. “Do I know you?”  
“It’s me!” The man protruded his left hip, clearly showing her the Sheikah slate that was resting there.  
Ivee’s face instantly cleared up again. “Oh hey, Link! Didn’t recognise you.”  
Link took off the Sheik Mask and shook his head. It was hot under that scarf! “So, how ‘bout it? You're almost off duty, right?”  
Ivee nodded quickly, smiling with excitement. “I am! I’ll go check with my dad if I can go.” It was okay for her folks to know at least this much, Ivee figured. She and Link had to be secretive about their nightly encounters, not about some innocent friendship. Friendship was good. Ivee frankly didn’t understand why society frowned upon sex before marriage. Because sex before marriage had one very important advantage: prior knowledge. Marrying the Hero of Legends might be a great honour, but what if the Hero of Legends was only a Hero on the field? Ivee tried to imagine how tragic it would be, to be a totally kick-ass warrior, but be a hopeless klutz in bed. That would be bad. Very bad. Ivee didn’t only want a Hero of Legends. She wanted a Lover of Legends. Passionate, but caring, strong, but tender.  
Before Ivee went inside, Link quickly grabbed her hand.  
“I promise I’ll make it up to you real good,” he said in a low voice.  
Ivee froze for a moment and then uttered a typical schoolgirl giggle. Link sure knew how to turn a girl’s legs to jelly. “Dad,” she yelled, dashing inside. Link chuckled behind her.  
While they were making their way to his place, Ivee really wished she could hold Link’s hand, like a real girlfriend. But it was okay, she smiled to herself. In a bit, she would be holding something else instead of his hand. Well, maybe. She wasn’t exactly planning on doing much herself. He was the one who had some making up to do, not her.  
“What if you get warped away again?”  
Link shrugged his shoulders. “We’ll just have to chance it. Surely, the one controlling me must have a life of his own too.”  
Ivee looked at him with a doubtful frown on her face.  
“At least he has to sleep sometimes. Right?”  
“Guess so.”  
As they leisurely strolled over the bridge, Ivee inhaled deeply, breathing in the evening air and the aroma of the river. Fireflies were coming out, and she hoped that one day, she could sit by the riverside with Link. Just like young couples do.  
“You know, I don’t get it,” Link suddenly said. “Why is every one so squeamish about...” He swiftly glanced around to see if they were alone, and then continued in a whisper. “Sex before marriage. We’re young and healthy, and we like to celebrate our love for each other.” He yawned and then stopped when he noticed that Ivee wasn’t following anymore. “What?”  
Ivee quickly shook her head. “Nothing.” He had said it. the L-word. For real, he had actually said it! Not in her wildest dreams had she ever imagined to hear the word ‘love’ come out of his mouth. Up until yesterday, she thought that she was one of his playthings. She wanted to cry out with joy and throw herself at him, but surely, that would’ve drawn too much attention. She decided to quietly let it sink in and just follow Link home.  
Right before they entered the house, Nikki happened to pass them by. She threw them a suspicious glare, and then hurriedly scampered off, probably reporting to her mother. Link hadn’t noticed. Ivee had. She didn’t really care. If people would gossip enough, then Link would have no other choice but to marry her.  
The second the door was closed behind them, Link pushed Ivee up against it, and Ivee gave a pleasant little squeak at the sudden body contact. Link didn’t say anything, didn’t do anything, except for letting his breath ghost along her jaw and neck.  
“I’m so terribly sorry about last night,” he then breathed into her ear, and Ivee shivered with excitement.  
“It wasn’t your fault,” she managed to peep, and then Link’s mouth was suddenly right in front of hers. He brushed his lips against hers and teasingly bit her bottom lip.  
“Stop teasing,” she mumbled.  
Link grinned against her mouth, and gently but firmly pressed his lips against hers. He enjoyed her little sigh and how she melted against him. The way her arms crept around his waist, and then lowered to his buttocks, squeezing. Link snuck a hand in between them, digging under her layers of clothing until he’d found the warmth between her legs only they were allowed to touch. He curled his fingers and pushed inside her.  
“Link!” Ivee moaned into their kiss. She panted loudly, moving her hips according to the stroking of Link’s fingers.  
And then they suddenly froze. “Shush...” Link whispered. There was muted chattering right outside the door. The gossiping duo. “Let’s go upstairs.”  
Ivee threw a dirty look towards the door as she followed Link. The bane of her existence, that Nikki. If it wasn’t for her and her mother, she and Link might’ve done it on the table, for all she cared.  
“We’re gonna have to be quiet if we want to avoid a scandal,” Link said over his shoulder.  
“I would really like to say yes, but I can’t promise anything,” Ivee sighed. While she followed Link upstairs, she noticed how snugly the fabric from the Sheik Trousers fit Link’s butt cheeks. Nice!  
“You know, that outfit looks really good on you,” she said, once they were upstairs. “I’d much rather see you without it, though.” She impatiently started plucking at Link’s clothes, but they kept on snapping right back. Man, that was a tight fit! “Is this glued on, or something?” She looked him up and down, front and back, searching for any buttons or zippers.  
Chuckling, Link reached for his Sheikah Slate. He tapped a few buttons, and just like Link had vanished yesterday, the tight costume started glowing that same blue light. Right before Ivee’s eyes, it dematerialised into the Sheikah Slate. For some reason, his briefs always stayed on, though.  
“What just happened?”  
“It’s a feature of the Sheikah Slate. Where else would I have to keep all my gear, weaponry and food while I’m travelling,” Link explained, lowering his briefs and kicking them to the side.  
Ivee let out an impressed whistle. Clearly, someone had put a lot of thought into this. “Well, I’ll just undress the normal way, then,” she said, with only the slightest hint of sarcasm in her voice. Link was happy to assist her with that. When they’d got rid of all of her clothes, he sat them both down on his bed. “Now then, where were we?”  
Ivee went lying on her back and suggestively pushed up her groin. “Right about there, I think.” Link swallowed. He found it very alluring how she took the initiative. He went sitting between her legs, drinking in the view of how she was lying there, ready for the taking.  
He slowly and lovingly caressed the outside of her thighs and then moved down, breathing teasingly over the part where she wanted it the most. Little whines of encouragement were coming from Ivee’s mouth. Before he went there though, his head swerved to the side, and he placed soft kisses along her inner thigh, all the way up to her knee. Then he went down again, and he felt Ivee’s thigh muscle clench with excitement. Not yet, he thought, bypassing her nether regions and licking along her hipbone.  
“Link!” she yelled under her breath. “I’m aching for you!”  
Link crawled on over, pretending not to feel her urgency. “I’m right here, am I not?”  
Ivee wrapped her legs around his hips, trying to pull him closer. “You know what I mean!”  
“Easy. There’s no need to rush. And you can try to pull me closer with your legs as much as you want. I’m stronger anyway.”  
“Link!” she yelled again, but in a more commanding voice now.  
Hardly impressed by that, Link playfully nibbled along her jawline, up to her ear. “I said I was gonna make it up to you real good. You don’t want it to be over so quickly, do you?”  
“Quickly?” Ivee could not believe her ears. “Link, I know you mean well, and you couldn’t help it and all, but may I remind you that the suspense has been building SINCE LAST NIGHT!”  
“Couldn’t agree with you more,” Link diplomatically said, lapping at her earlobe. “But I promise you, you will not regret it in the end.” He made his face level with hers again, assuring her of the sincerity of his words with his mesmerizing blue eyes. “Believe me.”  
Ivee had grown quiet again. Her heart was pounding with anticipation. What did he have up his sleeve?  
Pulling up his eyebrows in a teasing, but very promising way, Link crawled down again. Without any further ado, he closed his lips around the rosy bud nestled atop her deepest skin crease, and suckled it like an infant drinking milk from his mother’s teat. After that, he ran his tongue along the insides of Ivee’s wet slit, delving inside. Oh, how he loved making her produce those sounds she was making. His deeds on the field might’ve seemed pretty heroic, but only here, with Ivee, he felt like a true man.  
Ivee moaned loudly, and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Link’s tongue truly was an instrument of the Goddesses! “I can’t believe how, even after 100 years, you still know how to please a lady,” she squeaked.  
“I guess there are some things that you just don’t forget,” Link murmured.  
Ivee touched herself while Link’s tongue was working it’s magic down there. Her breasts, her sides, her hipbones. She bit her lip when she looked down. Without any doubt, Link’s blond head between her thighs was one of the best things she’d ever see in her life.  
“I’m close. Keep going,” she gasped. She felt her lower belly starting to convulse, and she urgently pushed her hips up into Link’s mouth. “Don’t stop!”  
And then he did just that. He stopped. He freakin’ stopped! “Damn you, Link!” she shrieked, angrily stomping her fists into the mattress.  
Link skilfully ignored any further complaints, an art every man should learn to master, Hero or not. He pushed her knees further apart and leaned over her again. Without saying anything, he pushed inside her.  
“Ah! About bloody time!” she croaked.  
Link moaned softly at her throbbing heat surrounding his stiff length. He slowly started rocking his hips, but quickly decided to speed up the pace. Getting summoned now would be impossibly cruel for both of them. Well, crueller for himself, obviously, coz he’d have to go slay one of Ganon’s minions or get thrown off of cliffs for no particular reason.  
He quickly shook off those negative thoughts. Not now. Not while he had Ivee panting and moaning under him. The only thing that existed right now was this.  
“Is this satisfying to you, my lady?” he growled into her ear.  
“Deeply satisfying,” Ivee moaned, mentally encouraging Link. Rock those hips, my love, rock them good! “Very deeply.” She wrapped her arms around his strong torso, and let her hands slide up, feeling his muscles under her fingertips. She no longer cared about the volume of her voice. She’d make something up. In fact, she already knew exactly what she was gonna tell those two eavesdroppers: that she was doing it on purpose, just to taunt them.  
One of her hands had crept up to his neck, along his jaw, trying to guide his mouth to hers. “Your lady would like to taste her Hero’s sweet lips.”  
Smiling, Link complied, placing heated kisses on her lips. His thrusts grew more vigorous, the more her inner walls swelled around him. Her needy mewls urged him on, and he could feel her thigh muscles starting to tighten.  
“Almost. Don’t stop now,” Ivee gasped, leaving marks on his back with her nails.  
Link felt Ivee’s hips jerking and twitching under him, her hot sheath convulsing ever so hard around his length. In his mind’s eye, he conjured up the image of a Goron’s backside, and he concentrated very hard on it.  
For good reason.  
Ivee sharply arched up against him and pressed her head into the pillow as her release raced through her. Sounds of utter delight left her mouth. She tightly held on to Link’s strong body while she rode the waves of pleasure.  
When she was coming down from her high, she still felt her body shaking.  
Link was still going.  
“You’re… not done yet?” she asked, quite stupidly.  
“Didn’t I tell you that you wouldn’t regret it?” Link grinned, unfalteringly continuing to thrust into her welcoming depths. “If you can still go on.”  
“Bring it!” Ivee eagerly cheered. She bit her bottom lip as she settled into the rhythm of Link’s hips once more. His masculine scent and the sound of his heated grunts in her ear, which only she had the privilege to enjoy, quickly sent her mind reeling again. Her hand reached up to her breast and she squeezed it, her other hand grasping the pillow.  
Link took the squeezing of her breast as a cue. He lowered his head to her chest, indulging in the softness of her warm bosom. He swirled his tongue around her nipple and softly bit it.  
“Link!” Ivee sharply gasped.  
Her delightful little mewls told Link that this had triggered another orgasm, and he quickly lifted his head to watch her face as the second wave of pleasure started coursing through her body. Her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth fell open in orgasmic bliss. Her lips formed into a smile as she started emitting soundless gasps. Greatly enjoying the expression on her face, he let his ears be awash with the sound of her moans that followed. He himself would try to hold out for a bit longer, though, so he tried to send his mind into a different direction again. A stinky Bokoblin also seemed to do the trick.  
Ivee felt the heat rising to her cheeks as the tension in her loins started building again. Link kept on hitting her sweet spot with perfect accuracy, and it didn’t take long before she surrendered to the onslaught. She felt her mind going blank. A selfish kind of pride swelled within her chest as she clung to her Hero. Mine! All mine! she ecstatically thought.  
She gradually felt her body calming down again, about ready to bask in the most glorious aftermath, all frazzled and in a state of utter contentment.  
And then she realised…  
The rhythm continued still. This guy was incredible!  
“Again?”  
“Uhu.”  
“Oh goodness, I cannot believe your stamina!”  
“I just got it upgraded.”  
She thankfully smiled up to the heavens. “Gotta love those Goddess statues.”  
Link dug his nails into the mattress. His stamina might’ve been upgraded, but his lust was spiralling out of control. He wanted to do this for her, but even for a Hero, this was getting to be quite challenging. Ivee’s swollen sheath was sucking him in so exquisitely! He sped up the pace a bit, hoping it would make her come quicker. She squirmed and moaned with delight. Seemed to work!  
“Hmm, keep going,” Ivee moaned, with an exhilarated smile that seemed to be permanently stuck to her face now.  
With great delight, Link noticed how her breaths were getting shorter again. How her eyes were glazing over again. He decided to go for it.  
“Are you… Almost…?”  
“Yes...”  
“Yeah?” His balls felt incredibly tight, feeling as if they were about to snap. “Now?”  
Ivee quickly nodded. “Go on...”  
The scandal they’d been trying to avoid had probably already been established by now, so Link let it all go, not even trying to hold back. He simply didn’t want to. The groans that tore from his throat were deep and guttural, containing all his pent up desire. His hips jerked frantically as he filled her up. Multiple orgasms might’ve been great, but a prolonged climax was also pretty damn awesome.  
Ivee bit her bottom lip while she – for the third time – let herself be consumed by this overwhelming passion. She tried to keep her screams in. She couldn’t. Not while Link’s hot essence was flowing inside her. “Uhn… Link! Oh my… Aahn!” She briefly wondered how soundproof these walls were. Very soundproof, she hoped. Although, now wasn’t really the time to ponder the construction of Link’s house.  
Link finally felt his arms giving out. He quickly rolled to the side so he wouldn’t squash Ivee, sliding out of her. Panting heavily, he let himself flop down onto his belly.  
“If this is you making up, then they can summon you anytime,” Ivee said, also panting. She sprawled on her back, throwing an arm above her head. This bed really was too narrow. At least, if they both wanted to sprawl.  
“Deal. Although next time… Let’s keep it at two rounds.”  
“I can live with that.”  
They stayed like that for a while. Recovering, just enjoying each other’s presence. It had gotten dark outside, but the Great Flame Blade was still lying around from the night before, emitting a soft glow.  
Ivee turned her head to admire the man next to her. Her Hero, talented in so many ways. She didn’t know which deity she had to thank for this. If this could last, her and Link together, she’d go on a pilgrimage to worship them all. “I’m sorry I freaked out, before,” she murmured, turning on her side. “It must’ve been hard for you as well last night, having to go do all kinds of quests when you were in that state.”  
“It was,” Link agreed groggily. “Then I got struck by lightening, and I was instantly sober again.”  
They both laughed softly. Then Ivee sighed wistfully. “I don’t wanna go back home.”  
“Then don’t.”  
“My dad’s gonna be mad.” She was already sitting halfway upright, when Link’s voice made her stop.  
“Please. Please, stay.”  
Ivee sighed again. “Okay. I’ll tell my dad that you told me about all of your adventures all night.” She went lying down, but then immediately shot up again. “But, the gossiping duo. Surely, they must’ve heard. If they tell my dad tomorrow, he’s gonna put two and two together.” She started reaching for her clothes, but then suddenly there was Link’s hand around hers.  
“Ivee, please. The thought of you here… Like this… It’s the only thing that’s keeping me sane while I’m up against a Molduga or something. Just, knowing that I can return to you.”  
Ivee swore that her heart had just turned to mush in her chest. No one could say no to that. No one! “Okay. We’ll figure something out.”  
“I’ll just threaten them with something. Well, Nikki, at least. Not your mother, of course. Spears and swords galore.” He smiled, and with that smile on his lips, he drifted off to sleep.  
Ivee ran her hand through his soft blond hair and placed a kiss on his cheek. He must’ve been exhausted, and not only from their love making. In that instant, a deep, intimate love was born. What they were doing, it wasn’t just some fooling around. His plea for her to stay here was like a silent commitment. He needed her. Ivee realised that now. She was his resting point in a very harsh and tumultuous life. His sudden vulnerability almost brought tears to her eyes. To everyone, he was portrayed as a Hero, but everything he did was only what ‘they’, the ones controlling him, made him do. Here at home, in the comfort of her arms, she got to see the boy underneath that tough exterior. A boy pining for some comfort. She swore to herself that, if Link would ever ask for her hand in marriage, she would be good to him. A good wife. An excellent mother.  
She wondered if they’d ever be able to have a normal life, the two of them. He’d be away a lot. But surely, there would come a time when she could wake up next to him, without him disappearing all of a sudden in the middle of the night. To see him opening his eyes in the morning and smile at her, happy to find her there next to him.  
She’d look at him for a bit longer. Until she would fall asleep.  
And her dad? He would come round. Eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Yup, romantic ending. Coz I’m a girl. And I need romance in my life. Please let me know if you enjoyed ^_^
> 
> Next chapter: Ivee finds a series of love letters, testament to how popular Link was 100 years ago.


	3. Love letters to a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivee finds a series of love letters, testament to how popular Link was 100 years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I got this burst of inspiration, and decided to write another chapter. Then the chapter got longer and longer, and I decided to split the chapter in two. So, there will not be one, but two brand new chapters to this story. Yay! These chapters focus less on the possibility of Link unexpectedly getting warped away, and more on how Link and Ivee’s relationship progresses. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Love letters to a Hero

Ah, there he was, the man of her life, running along in the distance. Ivee had grown used to it by now, that Link would walk past her, not even waving his hand or anything, barely having the time to call out to her. She’d found it rude at first, the way he blatantly ignored the mother of this future children. But then she’d reminded herself every time that it wasn’t his fault. He was being puppeteered by ‘them’.  
“Hi Ivee!” Link managed to shout, before he was off again.  
Ivee sighed blissfully. How dashing he looked again in his hooded cloak. “Hello, traveller!” How odd. Ivee had meant to call out “Hey, hot stuff”, but instead, good old “Hello, traveller” had come out, as if she had no control over her speech. How very strange.  
Her father hadn’t spoken a word about the other night. Neither had her mother. It had been three days now. Either Link’s house indeed was very soundproof, or Link had done a very fine job threatening Nikki. Although she really didn’t see the point in that, if her mother had been there with her, with her ear plastered against his door. She still jumped, practically snapped her broomstick in two, when her dad called out to her from inside the shop.  
“Y-yes, dad?” she stuttered, stumbling in.  
“It’s time for our break. Let’s have lunch together, shall we?”  
“Ah, you know, I’m not really that hungry,” Ivee said dismissively. “Think I’m just gonna go for a walk.” She placed her broom against the wall and sprinted back outside the shop. Behind her, she heard her dad muttering something along the lines of “Kids these days...”. It wasn’t important to her. She wanted to see if she could still catch up with Link. She jogged off into the direction he’d disappeared off to, looking left and right. He wouldn’t have the time to hang out with her now, but just seeing him would be enough. The chances of finding him were rather slim though, with all this fast travelling. He could already be at the other side of the country by now, sandskiing behind a seal.  
Just when she was about to give up and head back home, she noticed that the front door of his house was open, and her heart made a little jump. Smiling excitedly, she bolted inside. “Link?” She heard someone moving upstairs and ran up the stairs, only to find…  
A bald queer.  
She mustered a polite smile. “Oh, mister Bolson. It’s you.”  
Bolson turned around. “Ah, it’s the girl from the shop,” he smiled. “Are you a friend of mister Link?”  
Ivee pursed her lips and twisted her hands behind her back. “Guess you could say that.”  
“Mister Link has come and asked me to make him a bigger bed,” Bolson explained. “I’ve come to take some measurements.”  
“Did he now?” Ivee said. “Well then, please don’t let me keep you from doing your job.” She turned to head back down again, but stopped when Bolson announced that he was finished for now. She stepped aside to let him go through.  
“Oh, mister Bolson,” she said to his retreating back.  
“Yes, my love?” Bolson said, looking over his shoulder.  
“Can you… uhm...” She bit her lip and twisted her hands some more. “Can you make it quite sturdy? The bed.”  
Bolson grinned knowingly. “Rest assured, my love. Bolson Constructions doesn’t make flimsy beds.” He turned again, and then paused. “You be good to him.”  
“Don’t worry. I will,” Ivee smiled broadly. She sighed and looked at the bed, eager to see it replaced by a bigger one. “Oh, mister Bolson. You forgot something.” She pointed to something that was lying on the bedside table. It looked like a stack of letters, neatly tied together with a string.  
“Ah, the letters, you mean?” Bolson said from the bottom of the stairs. “I found them while I was cleaning out this house in preparation for it to be demolished. I think they belong to mister Link. Thought I’d return them to him.”  
“Oh, I see. Thank you.” She went sitting on the bed and stared at the letters. The hand writing on the top letter looked very elegant. Like a woman’s. Her fingers were itching to untie the string. She wouldn’t do anything wrong just by untying the string, would she?  
She took the bundle of letters, carefully, as if they would crumble under the touch of her fingers. Feeling like a dirty old man undoing the bra of a young girl, she drew the string, letting it slip to her knees. The letters were all addressed to Link, sometimes under the name of “Hero of Time” or “Hero of Legends”. All in different kinds of very delicate, feminine hand writing. Ivee turned the letters around in her hands. They were open. Read. Did it count as a breach of privacy if the letters were already open?  
He wouldn’t know.  
Maybe just one.  
He. Wouldn’t. Know.  
Ivee cracked. She pulled one of the letters out of the envelope and started reading. Very soon, she felt her face growing hot.  
As she had thought...  
It was a love letter.

“My dearest Link. I suppose it wouldn’t be very honourable for a lady to ask so boldly for the attention of a man. But when it comes to you, I’m not thinking straight. I fiercely hope that you will come visit me again, very soon. I long to feel your breath on my lips again. To enjoy the taste of your tongue again. Sometimes, while I’m sleeping, I think I can feel your lips on mine. But when I open my eyes, you’re not there. It’s so painful. How cruel you are to leave me waiting like this.”

Ivee sat there quite breathless for a moment. Then she slowly folded the letter and put it back in its envelope. Her eyes drifted to the rest of the letters. If they were all gonna be like that…  
She threw up her hands in defeat. She should’ve known that drawing that string from around the stack of letters was like opening a box of chocolates: it was impossible to stop after just one. Or two. Or in Ivee’s case, ten.

“Link, I’ve never experienced such passion before. I want more. I want more of you. More of your body against me. Inside of me. Please tell me I can see you again. You know where you can find me. I’ll eagerly be awaiting your return.”

“Mister Hero, I don’t know if you realise what you have started. I cannot get any work done. During the day, I walk with my head up in the clouds. At night, I toss and turn, wishing I was sleeping in your arms. In all honesty, not just sleeping.”

“Dear Link, how are you? I hope you’re doing well, out there on the field. As for me, I don’t know what to do with myself. I miss you so much. Please, come back to me.”

“Sweet Link, I don’t think you realise what kind of beautiful person you are. Not only on the outside, but your heart, too. I’d heard rumours about you. I thought it would never be for me. I often feel fat and ugly. But you noticed me. You payed attention to me, even spent the night with me. Never have I felt more like a woman. It was the first time ever I’ve felt so loved, so wanted. You made me feel like I matter. Thank you so much. Even if it was only this once, I’ll never forget our time together.”

Ivee blew out a sigh. That was a nice one.

“My darling, where have you come from? Where did you run off to? The night went by so fast. I felt like I just had to let you know… Whenever you feel lonely, please don’t hesitate to seek out my company again. I’m looking forward to it already.”

“Beautiful soldier, yesterday was like a dream. Or maybe it was a dream, you were gone again so quickly. Yet I still vividly remember the taste of your skin. The smell of your body is still in my head. I still hear your grunts while you were moving inside of me. Please, tell me it was real. Please, tell me we can share such a dreamlike night again. Don’t make me wait too long.”

“Link, what are you doing to me? I’m a married woman. But I cannot help myself. You bring me to new heights. You cut through the daily rut. But you have no idea how difficult it is to suppress my moans while I’m thinking of you at night, with my husband sleeping next to me in bed. Or to scream out his name, not yours, when I make love to him. You’ve made a sinful woman of me. I don’t know what punishment I’ll have to go through in the afterlife. But I have no regrets. You’re worth every last bit of it. Let’s just pray that the godesses will be merciful.”

What? Ivee gasped in disbelief, scanning through the letter again. What?! Even with a married woman! She shook her head. It would be best to give Link the benefit of the doubt and assume that he didn’t know the woman was married.  
On to the next.

“Link, my love. As I’m writing this, my heart is longing for you. My body is aching for your touch. At night, I can do nothing but writhe with agonising desire. My hands touch my breasts, and I imagine they’re yours. My fingers delve inside me, but I want them to be replaced by your… Hmm… How to say this in a lady-like fashion? Just, your… Hmmm...”

Ivee took a moment to fan herself with the envelope.

“Link, you gorgeous boy. I cannot get you out of my head. Not only have you left marks on my skin, you’ve also left marks on my heart. I feel them burning in my chest every day, with every heartbeat. I treasure them. Your memory.”

“Beautiful traveller. I don’t even know your name. Or where you live. But I had to write this down. I’ve asked the postman about you. Seems like I wasn’t the first one, too. If he knew about a brave warrior who was fighting for the safety of our kingdom. To my utter joy, he knows who you are. He assured me that he would know where to find you. So from the bottom of my heart, I hope this reaches you. Where ever you may be on the battlefield, what ever trials you may face, please remember that there is always someone here, praying for your safety, waiting for you to return. Take this handkerchief with you to remind yourself of that. Be safe, young Hero. Know that you will be in my heart forever.”

Ivee glanced inside the envelope. She found no handkerchief enclosed. Link indeed must’ve taken it with him. She imagined it to have had lace at the edges and that there were initials embroidered in the corner, smelling very sweet.

She felt her bottom lip quivering. Her eyes were getting a bit moist. To think that this woman in the letter had sent him her handkerchief, intended for him to take it with him to battle... As a sort of good luck charm, or just a reminder of her. Maybe Ivee should give him one of her handkerchiefs too, while he was away. Hers didn’t have lace at the edges, but she could spray some fragrance on it.  
She started tidying up the letters, making sure that the string was secured around them again, and decisively stood up. Yeah, she would do that. She was gonna go find her prettiest handkerchief right now.  
See, it had been a good idea to read those letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: chapter 4 will be up very soon. Please let me know if you enjoyed ^_^
> 
> Next chapter: Ivee tries to tell Link about the letters. But first: sex! :-D


	4. Her mother's blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very, very happy ending ^_^

Chapter 4: Her mother’s blessing

Disclaimer: The Legend Of Zelda and its characters do NOT belong to me, no profit is being made from this fic.

That afternoon, Ivee was sweeping on auto pilot. Potential customers were passing by, but she forgot to draw their attention. All those love letters to her Hero. They had touched her to her very core. He was so loved. So cared for. Everyone was so worried about him. About Link. Her boyfriend.  
The thought brought a smile to her face. Having seen all those words of love written down… He really was a Lover of Legends. And to her, he would return, for sure.  
She didn’t know how long she’d been standing there like that, but suddenly, there were hands tickling her sides from behind, and a familiar voice murmuring in her ear.  
“A rupee for your thoughts.”  
“Link! You’re back!” Ivee cheered. He was still in his hooded cloak, which indeed made him look like a mysterious visitor on a secret, amorous mission. “How come you’re all wet?”  
Link rolled his eyes. “Oh, don’t get me started. That woman!” He pointed to where he thought the Fairy Fountain might’ve been. “The Great Fairy. All of a sudden she grabbed me and pulled me into the fountain with her. Total nutjob, ‘s what she is.”  
“We should get you out of those wet clothes.” Ivee stuck her head inside the shop. “Dad, this gentleman requires my assistance. You’ll have to excuse me for a bit!”  
“What’s the problem?”  
“Nothing that can’t be solved by a gentle woman’s touch!”  
“I can change clothes with my Sheikah slate, takes only a second,” Link suggested.  
“Go!” Ivee hissed, pulling the hood further over his face and shoving him along. Men! “Act like you’re injured.”  
“Right.” Link put his arm around Ivee’s shoulders as if he needed support and started limping. They stumbled on like that until they were mostly out of sight, and then they set off on a run, laughing. Ivee wondered if this rush, this pure joy of seeing each other again after having been separated would fade. With time, probably. Fade, but never disappear. And for as long as it lasted, she intended to enjoy it to the fullest.  
With the love letters still on her mind, she didn’t even wait for the door to fall shut behind them to attack his lips.  
“You’re very eager today,” Link managed to mumble in between kisses.  
“I just love you so much,” Ivee said. She paused for a moment to look at his face. Perfect, as if it had been modelled by dedicated, loving hands. She sighed hungrily and took his hand, leading him up to the bedroom. Once there, she pulled off her clothes and sent them flying, not really caring where they went.  
Link ducked when her undergarments were coming his way. “Thought it was me who needed to get rid of his wet clothes,” he dryly pointed out.  
“Use your Sheikah Slate. Only takes a second,” Ivee parried, jumping onto the bed with a smug grin.  
Link laughed. Such a refreshing girl. He quickly got rid of his own clothes and joined her on the bed, answering her enthusiasm with heated kisses and caressing hands.  
Excited as she was, Ivee really felt she should tell him about the letters. They were right there on the bedside table, but obviously, Link had his eyes and mind on something else right now. “Link, this might not be the right moment, but...”  
“No, it’s not,” Link murmured from between her modest breasts.  
Ivee shivered at the tingles that ran down her spine. Link had switched to his sex voice, and she could feel her lower parts blooming open, ready to receive his hardening length. “Okay,” she peeped.  
“This is so rewarding,” Link sighed, placing love bites on Ivee’s shoulder.  
“I’m always here for you,” Ivee smiled, lovingly rubbing her cheek against the side of Link’s head. “Whenever you need it. I can never get tired of you.”  
“I feel the same way. If I wouldn’t have to save Hyrule, I’d want to be with you all the time.” He looked at her and took her lips in a long, loving kiss. Suddenly, Ivee started to fidget under him, as if she wanted to get away. “What is it?”  
“Turn around.”  
Link did so, letting Ivee get on top. With growing excitement, he watched her shimmying down, until her head was level with his groin. “You don’t have to!”  
“You always say that,” Ivee grinned. “Let me just do this.” She wondered if any of those women from the letters would’ve done this to him. She dismissed it with a giggle and a wink. “Okay, here I go.”  
Link decided to close his eyes and just let himself be immersed in this new kind of pleasure.  
Ivee’s eyes were sparkling as if she was about to dig into a freshly baked apple pie. It was the first time she saw Link’s penis from this angle. He would always be the one giving pleasure to her. But this time, she wanted to be the giver. Never having done this though, she was curious to see how he would react to the things she did.  
When it came to size, Ivee couldn’t really compare, as Link was her first and probably, hopefully, last. But it looked… healthy. The tip was shiny and oozing, and the veins at the underside were pulsing, awaiting her touch. Being new to this, she didn’t really know where to start. Her instincts told her to try and swipe her tongue up along the underside.  
Her instincts were right. Link was making good sounds. Thrilled, Ivee lapped around the ridge of the thick head, sampling its nectar. She could see it twitching, as if in approval. She closed her lips around it, sucking a bit. Link pressed his head back into the pillow and reflexively jerked his hips up, making Ivee back away for a moment.  
“Ivee… That’s good,” he moaned. “Do more of that.”  
Ivee happily did so, taking more of him into her mouth now. She held his hips down while she slowly slid down, as far as she could. Glancing up, she saw that his head was turned to the side, mouth hanging open with short gasps. Smiling inwardly, she started bobbing her head.  
“Careful with the teeth,” Link panted.  
Ivee hummed by ways of saying “I know”, and this seemed to trigger a new reaction: a funny kind of hiccup she’d never heard from him. How amusing! The Hero crumbled under her ministrations. She continued pleasuring him like this, deeply enjoying the sounds he was making. Idly, she wondered why Link had never let her do this before. Did he think it was below her? That it was too dirty for her? Well, truth be told, Ivee couldn’t possible imagine princess Zelda doing this. With all due respect.  
It was chivalrous of him, that he would think it was below her. But to her, it didn’t feel like something dirty. To her, it felt like an expression of love. And even if it was dirty, that was okay. Link needed a girl who was a bit dirty.  
Loving. But also dirty.  
Sometimes.  
During her reveries, she had reached her hand down to fondle his balls. This caused Link to inhale sharply, exhaling with a shaky sigh. She glanced up again. His eyes were open now, looking at her with the most exquisitely flushed expression on his face.  
“Girl!” Link exclaimed breathlessly. “Do you kiss your parents with that mouth?”  
Ivee let go of Link’s engorged length with a pop. “Only on birthdays,” she chuckled. “And new year.” She bit her bottom lip and eyed his silky balls. “Do you want more?”  
Link eagerly nodded, and then added with a shyness not fitting him at all, “If you don’t mind.”  
“Certainly not.” She dove down again, to his balls this time. His offspring was in there. She knew she had to be gentle with them. They seemed about a right size to fit into her mouth. Experimentally licking at them first, she soon grew bolder, sucking one of them in. This earned her another jerk of his hips, and a surprised cry that tore from his mouth. Her hand crept up again, carefully letting the other one roll around in her fingers. So soft and tender. Then she switched. Link was singing out his praise to her with unbridled moans.  
“Oh! So good! So very good!”  
Ivee went lower still, placing hard, wet kisses on his perineum.  
“Ivee!” Link cried out. “I never knew...”  
He didn’t finish. He never knew what? That she’d go that far? That it’d feel so good? Ivee didn’t care. He enjoyed it, that was all that mattered.  
Deciding that she had tormented him enough, she resurfaced, only to find him clutching his fists in front of his eyes. “Link,” she said softly. She waited until she got his attention, and with a most seductive smile, she pressed her breasts against his painfully erect manhood, encasing it with her soft mounds.  
Link snapped. Almost violently, but never intending to hurt her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back on top of her. Pressing his hand against the back of her head, he pulled her face towards his, taking her mouth in hungry, urgent kisses. Not needing any further prompting, Ivee sank herself down onto Link’s stiff length. Link breathed a relieved moan against her lips, his hands reaching down to squeeze her butt cheeks.  
“I’m not gonna last long,” he mumbled.  
“That’s okay, me neither,” Ivee panted. “Can you… pull up your knees a bit?”  
“Why?”  
“Just… One final thing.” Ivee was sure that Link didn’t really trust the mysterious tone of her voice. So far though, she hadn’t heard any complaints from him. She leaned back, raising her upper body fully, reaching her hands back on Link’s thighs for support. The moment she was sitting upright, she could feel her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. It felt a bit slutty to her. In this position, Link could see it all. From where they were joint at the hip, all the way up to her pert titties. Even so, she looked down on him with the fondest of smiles.  
Link found himself mesmerised. The physical pleasure was one thing. But then there was the view. His hard, throbbing penis that was nestled deep inside her. Her flat belly, her soft skin, her breasts. Her face that radiated nothing but love.  
Then she started moving, and as if from their own accord, Link felt his eyes lowering back to her breasts. Such a joy to see them bouncing up and down. He really didn’t think he was that shallow, but his eyes were drawn to them. It was simply impossible not to watch them. It caused overload, both in his head and in his groin. “Ivee, I’m close!” he groaned.  
Ivee clamped her inner muscles down hard on him, pulling him over the edge. Link’s hips bucked up, causing Ivee to fall forward again. Her hands darted out for support. She found his, and she let their fingers entwine. She felt her sheath contracting around him, guiding his seed towards the warm nest inside her belly.  
“Good heavens!” Link groaned.  
Ivee said nothing, just moaned. Moaned and enjoyed. She let herself be wrapped in this feeling of utter contentment, warming her soul like a soft blanket. She was sure Link could feel it too. Only when she was sure that she had squeezed every last drop from Link, she let herself fall down on top of him.  
“Ivee?” Link panted.  
“Huh?” Ivee mumbled groggily.  
“Please don’t ever leave me.”  
Ivee laughed. “I promise I won’t.” She let Link roll her to the side. His now flaccid penis slid out of her and they snuggled together for some pillow talk.  
“Where did you learn all this?” Link asked.  
“You know Nikki and my mother? There’s a reason why they like to keep their conversations private.”  
Link made a face. “You overheard sex advice from your mother?”  
“No, from Nikki. My mother was on the receiving end of the conversation. Although, it coming from Nikki doesn’t make the mental image any better.”  
“Not to mention the image of your mother applying that advice herself.”  
“Ew, Link!” Ivee yelled, slapping him against his shoulder. “I hadn’t even thought of that!” Laughing, she kissed the shoulder she’d just slapped, rubbing her head against it. “Are you hungry? Shall I make you something?” she cooed, carefully trying to skirt around the letters. Or more specifically, how she had read the letters.  
Link shook his head. “Nah, I’ve just been fed, before ‘they’ released me. Oh right! You wanted to say something, before we started.”  
Dang it! Ivee delicately cleared her throat. “Ah yes, about that.” Leaning up on her elbow, she reached over him to take the letters. “This has been delivered for you. They’re letters.” Sitting up on her knees, she fidgeted with the string. “Link, I’m not gonna lie to you.”  
“You’ve read them, didn’t you?”  
Ivee sucked her lips between her teeth. “Some of them.”  
“Not all? I’m impressed.”  
“My lunch break was done.” She bowed her head deep in a regretful way. “I’m sorry!”  
Link took the letters from her and eyed them suspiciously. They looked old. Ancient. “Where’d you get them from?”  
“From Bolson,” Ivee said, deeming it safe to look up again. Didn’t seem like Link was gonna freak out about it. “He said he’d found them when he was cleaning out this house when they were going to tear it down. They must be from 100 years ago.”  
“Oh, Bolson was here?” Link said, putting the letters aside.  
Nope, not gonna freak out about them at all.  
“You’re not curious about the letters?”  
Link shrugged his shoulders. “If they’re from 100 years ago, then surely I have no recollection of them anyway.”  
“They’re love letters.”  
Link eyed up the stack of letters. “These are all love letters?”  
“I suppose so.”  
“Wow, seems like I was quite the lady killer.”  
“So… You’re not upset that I read some of them?”  
“Well, they’re already open, so I wouldn’t have known. You might as well not have told me. But you did. Anyway, I have good news,” he said, once again dismissing the letters. “Bolson’s not gonna charge me for the bed.”  
“Don’t tell me… You didn’t pay him in kind, did you?”  
“Of course I didn’t, and I don’t intend to either.”  
It occurred to Ivee that he didn’t even seem to be offended or repulsed by that idea at all.  
“No, Bolson’s rupee has finally dropped,” Link continued. “100 years ago, this house belonged to the Hero of Legends. Me. And he still made me pay 3000 rupees for it.”  
“Oh!”  
“He offered to pay it back, but instead, we agreed that he’s gonna do any kind of changes or renovations in the future for free.”  
“Sounds like a good deal. So, when we would need a baby cot… He would also make one for free?”  
“Sure. Maybe in a couple of years.” Probably less than a couple of years, the way they were going at it.  
Ivee felt a kind of giddiness coming over her. Talk about babies, about their future, and no drama, no Link running away in a blink panic. Up until now, she had only assumed that Link would want to marry her. She just had to know. “Are you really here to stay? In my life, I mean.” Then she swore that her heart stopped for a moment, when Link made an uneasy face, scratching his hair and starting to fidget. Why? Just a moment ago, he had asked her never to leave him. Was she gonna be something on the side? Was he gonna give her a bunch of illegitimate bastard kids?  
“Link?” she asked, now worried.  
“I really wished I had...”  
...kept my mouth shut? Ivee finished in her head.  
“...a ring.”  
A what now?  
“Oh wait!”  
Trembling with anxiety, Ivee watched as Link reached for the letters again. With his teeth, he bit off a piece of string.  
“Hold out your hand.”  
Lifting a shaking hand, Ivee let Link tie the piece of string around her ring finger. “Ivee, will you marry me?”  
“Link!” Ivee all but shrieked. “Yes!” She burst out in all kinds of tears. Happy tears of course, but also tears of relief and anger. Men really are so dimwitted! How could he scare her like that! Poor creature hadn’t even realised it too, so no use to make a fuss about it now. “Yes, yes, yes!” she repeated, throwing her arms around him. “I thought you were gonna say it was all a mistake.”  
Link pulled away from her and looked at her crying face. Seemed like he had really upset her. “Oh no! Oh, I’m sorry,” he said sheepishly, wiping the tears from her cheeks. He kissed her apologetically, coaxing her back down and leaning over her. “Let me make it up.”  
Although Ivee would normally scoff about how typical it is for a man to make up with sex, and that not everything can be solved with sex, she was too dazed to do so now. That, and she would never say no to sex with Link. “After this I really have to get back to the shop though.”  
The corners of Link’s mouth curled up in a most conspiratory way as he advanced his crawl. “But this injury I have is really very complicated. You have to treat it really well.”  
“Ah… Link...” she sighed, succumbing once again. “Okay, just one more time.”

Ivee almost danced her way back home. She wanted to shout from the rooftops how happy she was. That time would come, for sure. She only didn’t know when.  
“Ah, there you are, honey,” Amira said, coming from the back of the house with a basket of laundry.  
“Sorry. This traveller was injured, and he needed help.”  
“I’m sure he did.” Amira pinched her daughter’s cheek, followed by a knowing wink.  
Ivee stared blankly ahead for a moment. “What’s with the wink?”  
Amira sighed deeply, putting the basked down and folding both hands in front of her chest with contained glee, clearly already hearing the chiming of church bells in her head. “My child, you think I didn’t know? You think I’ve never seen the way you look at him? That a mother doesn’t know it when her daughter is in love?”  
Ivee felt all blood draining from her face. She knew. Her mother knew about her hot and steaming romps with Link! Suddenly, Ivee felt like a kid caught red handed with his hand in the cookie jar. “You’re… not angry?”  
“Good heavens, no! On the contrary! I’m so proud! My daughter with the Hero of Legends!”  
“But… we’re not married yet! Isn’t it shameful?”  
“You’re young. It’s natural. These days, every one does it. Having a baby before you’re married, that’s shameful. Just let me know when we have to start looking for a wedding dress, okay? Before it starts to show, preferably.”  
Ivee was beside herself with joy. Crying, she threw herself around her mother’s neck. “Oh, mother! But you were so mean to him at first. I thought you didn’t like him at all.”  
“Oh honey, I’m mean to anyone who tries to listen in on our private conversations. It’s nothing to be taken personally.”  
“What about dad? Surely, if Nikki knows, word will travel.”  
Amira let out one of her single, high pitched laughs that she did so well. This time, it had a very reassuring ring to it. “That man couldn’t recognise a gossip even if it’s spelled out to him. When it comes to that, there’s no fun to be had with him.” She laughed heartily, affectionately running her hand through her girl’s short hair. “What would make you think that Nikki knows about it, though?”  
“Three days ago, I was with Link, at his house. We heard people at the door. We thought it was you and Nikki.”  
“Dear me, do you think I would be listening at the door while my daughter is having private time with her boyfriend?”  
Ivee blushed. She felt a feeling of shame coming over her, for various reasons. First of all, for misjudging her mother like that. And second, for eavesdropping herself. Although the things she had overheard had proved to be very useful just half an hour ago.  
“Let’s see, three days ago,” Amira continued, picking the basket back up. “That was a Friday, wasn’t it? It must’ve been some people heading out to celebrate the weekend. Besides, why are you so worried that papa would know? You’re not afraid of your own father, are you?”  
“I’m not. Link is.”  
“The Hero of Legends is afraid of papa?”  
“Well, he can be pretty gruff to him sometimes.”  
“Oh, that’s just the way he is. He’s gonna be just as delighted as I am when he finds out.” With an excited chortle and another pat on Ivee’s head, Amira went back into the house to sort out the laundry.  
After her mother had disappeared back into the house, Ivee just stood there. Hugging the broomstick against her like a lover, processing all that had happened this afternoon. Link’s proposal, her mother’s blessing. Soon, her sweeping days would be over. Soon, with these arms, she would no longer be wielding a broomstick, but rocking a baby. It brought a smile to her face. And it made her heart swell with pride. Because Link, the Hero of Legends, loved and adored by so many women, would choose her, a simple country girl, over princess Zelda.  
Figured.  
When he was with her, he could swear, and spit, and burp whenever the hell he wanted. Just like her. Perfect combo.  
With a jolt, she realised she’d forgot to give him the handkerchief. Oh, she smiled to herself, she could always send it to him in a letter.

The end*

*Start reading the sequel [here ^_^](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488197/chapters/59108518)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: And then suddenly, this marriage proposal slipped in. Yeah… Everybody happy, right? ^_^


End file.
